Finneus Locke
Known Information Decimals, were you to ask them, are good at a great many things. Conspicuously absent from that list is, of course, self-awareness. Thus it was that Finneus Locke was given the title of Head Inquisitor of the Arbiter's Tower in 2099c, approximately seventeen hundred sixty-seven years after the Purges, in a city full of people who would assure you that they had taken a history class and were paying attention the entire time. The High Inquisitor of the Arbiter's Tower's role was to create the standardized tests used to sort students into the arcane discipline in which they showed the most aptitude. An inquisitor, they reasoned, was somebody who asks questions, and what are standardized tests but a long series of questions? As a fairly recent decision, there has been little opportunity for scholars to rule definitively on whether the irony is of sufficient strength to be weaponized. A bright young man at the top of his class, Finneus brimmed with too many questions, and possessed a penchant for finding the answers in the most direct -- and therefore never least disruptive -- means possible. The unfortunately-titled position was created in an endeavor to put his restless mind to work in a way that would keep it pacified, benign, and silent for long stretches of time. His time within the towers successfully occupied, during periods of respite he found that that he much liked the structured and puzzle-like nature of alchemy, as well as the challenge and burgeoning possibility of mundane medicine. He quickly became a sought-after guest lecturer on the nature of enhancing physicality via alchemical means, and taught for a time at the Green Tower before becoming bored with the tedium of a standard curriculum. At the same time, he established himself as a surgeon of some renown, pioneering procedures to alleviate, or at least mitigate, physical ailments that afflicted the common people of Ad Decimum, for whom his fellow mages seemed to care little. There is some disagreement on the particulars of his death. Sadly (disputed), Finneus was killed when his personal lab on the outskirts of the city caught fire in 2142c and he was unable to escape (not disputed). His unceremonious re-living into Port Frey seemed to carry with it a small echo of that fire, and to the two Returned whom he appeared next to: he is still very sorry, and minor burns like that usually heal without noticeable scarring. Major Events Since Returning April, 10r: Never much for putting on airs, Finneus nonetheless participated in a ritual to attune himself to the Obelisk, as an acolyte of Elemental Air, under Moira McDermott. Status Single and ready to mingle unstable elements together and hope that his calculations are correct. Allies * Science! * Henri * Idril * Aria Del Perso * Agnes McCann * Ophelia Chiobanu * Hiccup * Fionn Ó Conchobhair * Niccolo * Airi Rosewater * Varka D'Nall * Moira McDermott * Shakes * Hazel Wellverse Enemies * Effendal Wraiths, APPARENTLY. Is it the job title thing? You couldn't possibly have known about that. Obituaries * Rumors * Rumor has it, Finneus is a talented surgeon. * His coat is always white because he made a pact with a demon (or maybe a very good tailor) to keep it that way. * Finneus knows how to make a potion that will cure a hangover, but it causes you to burst into flame. * Rumor has it, nobody beats Finneus at card games. Quotes * "Well yes, ten gold *seems* like a lot, until you start spending it. Then it goes fast." * "Of course being beheaded is awful, but if you don't keep a large enough specimen jar on you for such an occasion, it is also a waste." * "You blew up the entire building? Without inviting me? What was the last color you saw?" Character Inspirations * The nerds who made Captain America, dunking on all the "human experimentation is nefarious" haters. * Dr. Frankenstein, the Gene Wilder version. * My last D&D character, the Artificer Alchemist, except less of a gnome and without the Great Old One Warlock levels. Probably. * The goblins and gnomes from Blizzard's suite of games, haphazardly cobbling together science and magic in a way that will ALMOST certainly work and not explode. * The goblins and gnomes from Blizzard's suite of games, haphazardly cobbling together science and magic in a way that they desperately hope will both work and therefore explode. * Apparently Dr. Eggman * The Adepta Sororitas * Every under-appreciated support player out there. Soundtrack Tom Lehrer - Wernher von Braun Oingo Boingo - Weird Science MST3K (Kevin Murphy) - When I Held Your Brain In My Arms Ninja Sex Party - Dinosaur Laser Fight